


Thirsty Nadadore

by MitzvahRose



Series: School/University Prompts [4]
Category: Life of Pi - All Media Types
Genre: (In Italics), (Last Chapter), Author Commentary, Author's POV, Epilogue, Pi's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: Richard Parker has been found.





	1. CHAPTER 101

_I hesitate to add this. Piscine Molitor Patel’s story has already concluded. Yet I find myself with something new. Additional information. Please keep in mind that the following account occurred after this book was published. This is not intended to alter the reader’s opinion of the real story. I am simply relaying what Mr. Patel requested I include. He said he does not mind that I have breached the 100 chapter limit. It is not the end of this book, according to him. But the beginning of a new story._


	2. CHAPTER 102

_Around the time when I learned this book won the Man Brooker Prize, I was shocked a second time. I had received a letter. It was from a zookeeper of the Chapultepec Zoological Park. They expressed a desire to remain anonymous._

_The letter stated that the zoo had received a Bengal Tiger approximately 3 months before this book was published. It had been discovered in the mangrove forest of Manzanilla by a local fisherman. The crocodiles had been enough trouble for the town. The Bengal Tiger, dubbed Nadadore by the locals, was transported to the Chapultepec Zoo. The jungle Nadadore had been discovered in is not far from where Piscine Molitor Patel likely washed ashore after his 227 on a lifeboat in the Pacific Ocean. The zookeeper admitted to reading this book._

_I mailed a copy of the letter from the Chapultepec Zoo to Mr. Patel. This was followed by a final meeting between us. I learned Mr. Patel had decided upon taking a well-deserved vacation. He invited me to dinner. Chutney had been prepared. It was milder than the last time. My gratitude for this may be why I agreed to go with him to Jalisco._

_This was the first and only time I shared a meal with the rest of the Patel family. They welcomed me warmly, but seemed confused. Mrs. Patel appeared to be concerned. Not surprised, however. She held no ill will towards me, she said, for taking her husband away. I apologized regardless. During the meal, Nick asked him why he had to go to Mexico. He replied that it was in search of an old friend. Usha asked him who it was. He replied that it was one of Moccasin’s distant relatives. Mrs. Patel asked him if he was back in the Pacific. Mr. Patel smiled ruefully and replied, “Meena, until now I have never left it.”_


	3. CHAPTER 103

_The following account takes place at the_ _Chapultepec Zoological Park (my responses have been removed for the reader’s benefit):_

I told you of how my last moments with Richard Parker still haunt me so, yes? Yes, of course I did. Now, what was it I told you, not all so long ago? About how I, even now, wish I had bid farewell to my only friend for so very long as I would a human and less so an animal? If so, I misspoke, as that is not what I intended to imply. While it is true I saw more than mere animal instinct in my grudging companion, that is not to say he was no less a creature of the wild. An intelligent being, certainly, yet a beast nevertheless. I never dared to consider him as more, except perhaps in my most delirious, deprived moments.

Now, however, I cannot help the thrill I feel at the possibility you have brought me, dear friend. That is alright, yes? For me to call you friend? Ah, I hope so; after this I would be heartless not to consider you one. But, as I was saying, my delight at the chance encounter I may have with my tormentor and savior is true. And I am honored that I may share it with you, dear friend. For even if it proves to be a slight on the part of your informant, I am grateful for the opportunity all the same.

Ah, look! There, do you see him? That majestic coat? Truly, a magnificent beast… I wonder, did our Lord have a good chuckle, to see me as a child, floundering beside a creature so grand? Indeed, I would not mind if so. His plan, as it ever has, came out without hitch. I survived, despite the odds, and for that I am grateful.

Oooh, turn this way, would you? What was his name again? What do they call him? …Nadadore, you say? Yes, yes, thank you. Nadadore! Oh, please, are you Thirsty, Nadadore? Oh, ha! Look at that, he bends at the bank. Clever thing, you. Perhaps you shall recognize another sound then, hm? Oh, why do you give me that look, friend? I shall be quiet—if it is him he shall recognize it, no matter the volume. _Treeeee... Treee…_

It’s true. It’s true. By G-d’s mercy, it’s truly him. You ask how I know? Ah, friend, did I neglect to inform you of the individuality of the regal coats his kind wear? And, even if that were not the case, I would recognize this old castaway anywhere. Haha, My Lord, thank you for keeping your child safe so as to see this day! Ah, look, he sees me! _Treee… treeee!_ His ears, see how they twitch? _Treee… Treee… Treee…_ Did you see that? A wash of calm came over him as would a wave! It is, it is, there’s no denying it. Did you hear that? There’s no denying it, for it seems Richard Parker remembers me too. For, my dear friend, I return your _prusten_ in full.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was to prove which one of the two stories (human or animal) is the real story.
> 
> In all honesty, I wasn't too fond of the idea, so I tried my best to not make it seem like I was shoving my opinion down the reader's throat... hope it was enjoyable regardless.


End file.
